A Typical MarySue Journey
by DoomDesire32
Summary: Mary-Sues Wreck lots of the OC Pokémon stories on Fan-Fiction. Join our two absolutely imperfect characters as they travel through the Pokémon World, encountering Mary-Sues. Mary-Sue OC's and Normal OC's accepted. More information inside.


**A Typical Mary-Sue Journey**

**Summary: Mary-Sues Wreck lots of the OC Pokémon stories on Fan-Fiction. Join our two absolutely imperfect characters as they travel through the Pokémon World, encountering Mary-Sues. Mary-Sue OC's accepted.**

**Rated: K**

**Accepting OC formats:**

**I will be Accepting two types of OC's. One, the easiest one for me to accept, is the Mary-Sues. What is a Mary-Sue you say? **

Twilight Dream awoke in her Posh styled mansion this fine, peaceful morning. She opened her delicate pale violet eyes. Her ankle length majestic blonde curly hair stayed perfectly silky and smooth despite the fact she had just slept.

She put on a pale lavender spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of skinny jeans. She never bothered to be pretty, yet she was the cutest, prettiest, hottest, most beautiful, most charming girl around. She brushed her pearly white teeth, and headed down to the kitchen to make herself a simple breakfast.

As she walked into the kitchen, the maids all offered to make her breakfast, but she politely declined.

A few minutes later, Twilight Dream sat in front of the dinner table, eating the simple breakfast she had prepared for herself. It consisted of steak cooked at a just perfect heat made with Canadian beef and a Parfait coated with rich, creamy, Belgium Chocolate sauce. It didn't matter what she ate, she would always remain a weight of 20 pounds.

As she finished her dinner, and folded her napkin neatly under her plate, she wondered to herself, _'what starter Pokémon should I get?'_

Twilight Dream bid farewell to her maids, and walked out of the mansion door, about to reach her limousine. Suddenly, two shiny Eevee (Why, they just _happened_ to be a Male and a Female) popped out of the bush, and befriended her immediately, and they became her starter Pokémon.

She decided to name them Morning Glory and Black Knight, what Un-cliché names.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, our typical Mary-Sue. There are a<strong>**lso two other common types, the "Poor Innocent Girl whose Parents passed away and now my family abuses me" type which I will also give a short example.**

At the crack of dawn, a young girl called Shimmer was sweeping away at the kitchen. She knew if she complained or stopped working, her stepmother would punish her. Her parents had died from a terrible sickness when Shimmer was three years old, so now her stepmother was 'Taking Care' of her. The poor girl wiped the tables miserably, as she dearly missed her parents.

"Hey you, Ugly!" Her stepmother barked at her, whip at hand, "You left a speck of dust on this table!"

"Thwack!"

Searing pain felt across Shimmer's face as the whip made contact. Over again and again.

That night, Shimmer whimpered in her bed on the cold, kitchen floor, her body covered in gashes and bruises.

All of a sudden, a beautiful shiny Ponyta appeared in front of her, and the two became best friends, and planned to escape from the Evil stepmother's clutches.

* * *

><p><strong>And the third type, which most people don<strong>**'t regard as a Mary-Sue, but it is. It's also a surprisingly common Gary-Stu as well.**

A girl with long black knee length hair and cold and emotionless blood red eyes stood in front of the Pokémon league tournament's organizer, preparing to receive her trophy.

She stood perfectly calm in front of the crowd of millions. She Pokémon team stood behind her. Her team consisted of a Zoroark, Umbreon, Absol, Weavile, Darkrai, and Houndoom.

The crowd squealed her name: "Disaster!" "Disaster!" "DISASTER!"

Yet she ignored them coldly.

As she received her award, she merely nodded, yet remained emotionless.

**That was short, boring, and hard to write. Maybe cold characters such as Green (Rival to Red from ****Pokémon Adventures/Special), Silver, and Paul receive so many Fangirls, but really, if the main character is like that, the story is extremely boring.**

* * *

><p><strong>So these Mary-Sue OC<strong>**'s can be accepted easily, the more exaggerated, the better. Here is the Format:**

**Name: (You saw the type of Mary-Sue names "Princess Celestia" or "Lost Atlantis" ect. Or even overused Japanese names like "Sakura" and "Rikka")**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender: (Yeah****… You get the point. Gary-Stu's are welcomed too!)**

**Personality: (Typical Mary-Sue ones.)**

**Looks: (Oh, you are going to have fun with this one.)**

**History: (Sob stories, Over-Dramatic Mysterious past, ect.)**

**Hometown: (****Self Explanatory)**

**Family: (The ****cliché 'My family is a Mystery' works just fine)**

**Pokémon****: (Eeveelutions, Pseudo-Legendaries, Lucarios, Growlithes, ect.)**

**Personality Demonstration: (Write a paragraph or two as how your Mary-Sue would behave in the story. Examples are all my Non-Bolded paragraphs above. The more detailed these are, the more likely I'll accept them.)**

**Keep In mind I can****'t update that fast so I might not be able to do all the characters. Also, the Mary-Sue's will only appear at most in three chapters of the story, unless I absolutely am addicted to writing them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now is the OC's that are totally flawed. The weird, crazy, and imperfect the characters, yet balanced out to be realistic characters are what I'm looking for. But at the most I will accept five more characters. Here is the format for the Non-Mary-SueGary-Stu OC's:**

**Name: (Be creative, but don****'t over do it.)**

**Nickname: (Optional)**

**Gender: (Male or Female)**

**Personality: (Dense and kind at the same time? Lazy and a prankster? Your choice.)**

**Looks: (What hair style do you have? Hair that is never tamed? Ordinary dusty brown shoulder length hair?)**

**History: (Make it interesting or more on the ordinary side, All's fine.)**

**Hometown: (Self Explanatory)**

**Family: (A brother? A sister? Your typical family.)**

**Pokémon****: (This is where each OC is different. Try to use Under-Used Pokémon, yet ones you like. Just list your starter Pokémon currently, and then your future ones.)**

**Personality Demonstration: (Write a paragraph or two as how your OC would behave in the story. Should be written in the same format as the Mary-Sue Personality Demonstration. The more detailed these are, the more likely I'll accept them.)**

**The OC****'s I'll accept will be companions or rivals for my main Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning<strong>** of a Dreadful Journey**

"Kill!" A violent scream came from a girl sitting on the couch, playing an intense game of Halo.

This is our ever so sweet girl, Kotomi.

* * *

><p>10 facts about Kotomi:<p>

-Enjoys playing violent Video Games such as Halo, World Of WarCraft, House of the Dead, ect.

-Personality totally clashes with her name.

-Likes drinking maple syrup from the bottle

-Hometown is Viridian City, Kanto

-Despises Eevees ('Those pieces of useless scum are so overrated' as she states)

-Rash actions

-Addicted using blenders to blend random objects together (Example: Blending cardboard with bananas).

-Reads and watches a ton of Shoujo and Shouen Manga and Anime (Especially Reverse Harem Genre Shoujo, if you don't know the meaning, go to 'Advanced search' on and scroll over 'Harem'.)

-Super Competitive

-Somewhat lazy

* * *

><p>"This should turn out well…" Said a boy while pouring contents of one test tube to another. The moment the first drop of liquid touched the other…<p>

"BOOM!"

That was just another catastrophe experiment of Kohaku.

* * *

><p>10 facts about Kohaku:<p>

-Attempts to create medicines, yet those who drink them become victims of Food Poisoning, or become insane for a few days.

-His room is his lab

-Enjoys making and watching things explode… Other than his medicines.

-Has always wished to have a Pokémon to 'cure' with his medicines

-Likes BBQ Magikarp and Bacon

-Wishy-Washy personality

-Is a klutz when it comes to cleaning up

-Hopelessly Messy

-Somewhat of a bad temper

-Likes Grass type Pokémon, but happens to be allergic to them (The Pollen they carry)

* * *

><p>These are the Saito twins, Kohaku Saito being the older brother, and Kotomi Saito being the younger sister.<p>

Today was the day they would receive their starter Pokémon from their father -Who was a Neurosurgeon, so he was really busy, yet earned a lot of money - as a fourteenth birthday present.

* * *

><p>The two twins met up at dinner that night with their father.<p>

"Kohaku, Kotomi." He presented them with two gift boxes in brightly coloured wrapping paper. "These are your starters."

Kohaku was the first to tear up the wrapping paper, and slightly opened the little box a peep, taking out the Pokéball inside of it. He released the Pokémon inside it.

Much to his delight, a Hoppip Popped out.

But the moment it landed in front of him, he wheezed and coughed as his allergic reactions kicked up.

"Hop…Pip, Pip?" The Hoppip worriedly floated over to her master. Yet the closer the Hoppip got, the more coughing spasms Kohaku would get.

"I'm…J-Just…Fine…" He stuttered between coughs, "Why don't you open your present Kotomi?"

"Oh, Right." Kotomi tore at the wrapping paper, and inside, she picked up the Pokéball.

In her mind she said over and over: _'Not an Eevee, not an Eevee, not an Eevee…"_

She took a deep breath and released the Pokémon inside the Pokéball…

And an Eevee Popped out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Thank you for reading! This is a Humor/Parody, so it won't have that much of a plot. I will try to balance between posting this and my other story 'Hating You'.**


End file.
